Circuits often have components with a large number of contacts that extend into plated holes in the circuit board. The contacts are usually formed of copper and a large number are used in airplanes and automobiles and other equipment that includes electronics. Contacts formed of bent sheet metal are becoming more desirable to reduce the amount of copper required and to reduce the weight of the circuit board assemblies, as the prices of copper and vehicle fuel increase. However, bent sheet metal contacts should be constructed to enable easy insertion of inboard contact portions into the circuit boards, and to provide contact inboard portions that assure good contact with the walls of the plated hole without requiring soldering.